


Metamorphosis (Перерождение)

by taeho_misha



Category: Momentum (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, в основном соответствует канону, до/в течение 75 главы, его отец почти не упоминается так что я решила просто добавить немного, за исключением того что я сделала так что первый разрыв Оскара с Вальдо произошел во время дождя, и еще небольшого отрывка об отце Оскара, мальчишки и их гоночные машинки, но мы их любим, первый фик по моментуму на АО3 (?), просто Лили помогает Оскару почувствовать себя в безопасности и почувствовать себя любимым, спойлеры (?) если вы не дочитали до 75 главы, эти мальчишки это просто ЧТО-ТО С ЧЕМ-ТО
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeho_misha/pseuds/taeho_misha
Summary: от автора(-ки):Просто небольшой фанфик по Моментуму (манхва авторки Волка в Доме) об Оскаре и дожде. И-и-и еще о Лили, который просто хороший бойфренд. В некотором роде, "Три раза, когда Оскар разозлился на дождь, и один раз, когда он этого не сделал".Это, по ходу, первый фанфик по Моментуму на АО3, и я не жду большого количества просмотров, но если вы еще не читали эту манхву, вам определенно стоит это сделать!
Relationships: Oscar Hanninen/Esteban Lily





	Metamorphosis (Перерождение)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610674) by [H_W_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_W_Star/pseuds/H_W_Star). 



Дождь ему никогда не нравился. И это было настолько мягко сказано, что даже близко не передавало ту неприязнь, что он к нему испытывал, но он не очень-то умел красиво говорить.

Дождь шел там, где все закончилось. Оскар был ошарашен, он не предполагал, что такое может случиться. Что ж, это была не совсем правда; он замечал у Вальдо этот взгляд, замечал, как восторженный блеск уступал место разочарованию. Он замечал это. Он видел это и в тот день, и в тот дождь. Его выбрасывали. Списывали за ненадобностью. Швыряли в канаву, как ненужную мягкую игрушку, однажды любимую, а теперь разонравившуюся. Несмотря на это, где-то там все еще оставалась любовь. Это Оскар знал. То прощание в аэропорту — сделавшее всё реальным, но также подведшее к потрясшему их итогу — помогло ему снять розовые очки. Пускай в его взгляде еще оставались следы любовной клятвы, но обещания никогда не повторить того, что он сделал в тот дождливый день, уже не было.

Он помнил, что в тот день ему было холодно. Помнил холод из-за ливня, помнил, как холодное ощущение вяло ползло вверх по позвоночнику и как пронизывающее осознание скапливалось в животе, словно тающий снег, стекающий в лужу. Из-за этого боль постепенно притуплялась, и в конце концов единственным, что он чувствовал, был холод. Даже его слезы стекали по его лицу вместе с тяжелыми каплями. И те, и те были так тягостно пропитаны его потерей, что он больше и не мог отличить, что было слезами, а что дождем. Ему и не хотелось.

Все закончилось не скандалом и даже не яростными воплями. Все закончилось тем, что он оставался один, брошенный под дождем.

_«Оскар Ханнинен; он и сам справится. Просто оставьте его в покое, и все с ним будет в порядке. Его не нужно утешать или что-то вроде того, не так ли?»_

Дождь шел, когда он гнался вслед за отцом по улице. На этот раз гораздо младше, со счастливой улыбкой на лице. Его отец был в одной из тех самых игрушечных пластиковых машин, весь скрюченный и явно напрягший пару мышц, но он был более чем рад подыграть Оскару в его игре в автогонки. В эти ранние годы его часто называли «неукротимым». В будущем люди попытаются обуздать его; но прямо сейчас он был диким, буйным, свободным. Не было никаких преград. Но, так погруженный в собственные фантазии, он потерял отца из виду и поспешно завертел головой в попытке его найти. Из-за этого он перестал обращать внимание на дорогу, машинка заскользила, и он упал, разбивая коленки и левый локоть о влажный асфальт, по которому он проскользил немного. Он никогда особо не плакал, если ранился, но боль усилилась, стоило ему встать и присесть на обочину. Его отца нигде не было видно — дождь перерос в ливневый шторм. Это был призрак будущего.

Дождь обжигал его раны. Так не должно было быть, и он впервые осознал, что жизнь не была справедливой, и не все в ней подчинялось правилам. Конечно, не подчинялась она и концепциям того, что «должно было быть». В тот момент он хотел, чтобы дождь кончился. Он хотел, чтобы боль кончилась. Он хотел снова вернуться к отцу. Но никакое из этих желаний не сбылось, и дождь продолжил лить.

_«Может быть, дорога и тяжелая… но Оскар справится. У него талант»._

Дождь шел и становился опасным для гонщиков, таких же, как он. Он делал трассу скользкой, ухудшал видимость, и водитель серьезно рисковал оказаться в перевернувшейся машине на обочине или прямо на газоне. Для водителя, для него, дождь не был безопасен и всегда таил в себе угрозу. Ему приходилось остерегаться дождя.

Как правило, когда шел дождь*, иногда гонки просто полностью отменяли. И даже если им все же приходилось участвовать, им советовали быть осторожными и внимательными, ехать медленно, оставаться начеку. Им нельзя было думать о чем-то постороннем, им нельзя было расслабляться ни на секунду и всегда нужно было обращать внимание на то, что происходит вокруг. Это было похоже на выживание, и их приучили относиться к этому почти так же. Дождь не пощадит их.

_«Я всего лишь пытаюсь тебя утешить… могу я хоть это для тебя сделать? Или мне нельзя такое говорить?»_

Дождь шел, когда ему сделали больно.

А потом появился он. Сидя напротив него во время дождя, рассказывая Оскару, как сильно он его любит. Рассеивая его тревоги и мрачные разговоры, превращая их в ничто; кусочек солнца посреди вихря. Со слов Лили началось перерождение. Это были простые, но ласковые слова, которые достучались до его сердца и наполнили все его тело приятным теплом. Время в то мгновение остановилось, и он не видел ничего, кроме Лили, и не чувствовал ничего, кроме того, как нежно Лили касался его руки.

Дождь наконец стал ему убежищем. Под дождем он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Он отгораживал их обоих от внешнего мира, пряча их в их собственной маленькой капсуле времени на столько, сколько им было нужно — ну или хотя бы так казалось. Ему не нужно было волноваться о следующем дне или даже о нескольких секундах. Звук дождя окутывал их, и прямо сейчас все было так, как должно было быть.** Он понимал, что так не будет вечно, но пока шел дождь…остальное было неважно.

_«Похоже, пойдет дождь»._

**Author's Note:**

> Прим. переводчицы:  
> *когда шел дождь - в оригинале "когда было так", мной было принято решение немного поменять текст ради большей точности. И да, у автора(-ки) в оригинальном тексте тоже "обычно/как правило" стоит в одном предложении с "иногда". Я тоже не поняла, но решила оставить.  
> **и прямо сейчас все было так, как должно было быть. - в оригинале просто "все было прямо здесь", но по моим ощущениям фраза "и прямо сейчас все было так, как должно было быть" дает нужный оттенок чувств Оскара (ну и лучше звучит для русского уха).
> 
> Отзывы и конструктивная критика, а также kudos на оригинал текста приветствуются ❤


End file.
